La Raison de ma Folie
by Morghana
Summary: Je t'aime et je te hais à la fois. Tu m'obsédes, tu me rens fou. Fou de toi. Fou de ses sentiments contradictoires. Pardonnne moi pour ce que je vais te faire. Tu es la raison de ma folie, mon Amour, ma Haine. OS Slash SBSR.


_Les personnages sont de la propriété de JK Rowling. Comment cela vous vous en doutiez ? _

_Alors cette fic est un slash SB/SR. _

_Je préviens tout de suite que si je l'ai classée M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Si elle choque certaines personnes qu'elles me le disent au lieu de me dénoncer et je la supprimerai. _

_En ce qui concerne le lemon, c'est mon premier donc il risque de ne pas voler bien haut. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**La Raison de ma Folie**

Tu sursautas quand mon poing frappa le mur à quelques centimètres de ton visage.

Je ne t'avais pas visé, je n'avais pas voulu te faire peur. Mais il avait fallu que j'exprime ma rage. Et physiquement. Je n'avais jamais été une personne de raison, quelqu'un de calme. Non. La violence avait toujours été ma façon de communiquer. Mes sentiments devaient sortir avec force. Quand je tentais de les cacher, ils empiraient. C'était catastrophique. Cela me rendait fou. Et malheureusement, mes principales émotions étaient la colère, la haine et l'amour. Les trois plus violentes et plus difficiles à contrôler. À croire que j'étais condamné.

Le visage figé, tes yeux noir glacé me fusillant, tu n'avais pas bougé. Tu me fixais à la fois méfiant et vexé de t'être laissé surprendre. Surtout par moi, ton pire ennemi. Je distinguai une veine palpiter à ta tempe.

Il fallait toujours que tu réagisses si mal dès que quelqu'un te surprenait à avoir des réactions humaines. Maudits soient toi et ta fierté mal placée !

Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de ton corps. Je sentais ton souffle caresser mon visage. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre. Trop près.

Tu m'ordonnas de me pousser, de te laisser partir. J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit si simple ! Crus-moi ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pardonnas-moi ! Pardonnas-moi d'être ainsi. Je n'étais pas normal, je ne l'avais jamais été. Et sûrement pas sain d'esprit. Encore moins en cet instant.

C'était étrange, effrayant. Là, alors que nos corps se touchaient presque, que tu débattais, que je te retenais. Ô si tu savais ! J'avais tellement envie de te toucher, de te frapper, de te caresser, de t'embrasser, de te mordre. Tant d'envies en même temps. À laquelle devais-je succomber ? À la haine et au dégoût ? Ou au désir et à l'amour ?

Oui, Severus Rogue, je te haïssais et t'aimais à la fois. Depuis si longtemps. Je ne l'avais jamais avoué à personne. Personne ne savait ; pas même mes plus proches amis. Personne, autre que moi, ne pouvait deviner – ni comprendre – la tourmente qui m'agitais quand je t'apercevais. Elle n'arrangeait pas mes affaires.

Ta silhouette au coin d'un couloir, ton visage d'albâtre face à moi, tes yeux aussi noirs et froids qu'une nuit d'hiver. Ces choses simples me torturaient au plus profond de mon âme. Ton ombre avait été, était et serait à jamais le spectre qui hante mon esprit fantasque.

Oui, c'était toi qui me rendais ainsi. Tu me rendais fou. Fou de toi. Fou d'amour et de haine. Fou de telles contradictions.

Je retins un rire sans joie. Quelle situation ! Et surtout quelles pensées !

Tu me regardas étrangement, comme inquiet de ma santé mentale. Tu avais raison.

Tu voulus profiter de mes instants d'inattention. Tu parvins à te libérer de mon emprise. Tu fuis. Mais pas assez rapidement. Ma main te saisis au bras avec la même force qu'une tenaille. J'avais dû te faire mal. Tu avais grimacé de douleur. Je te ramenai vers moi sans prêter attention à tes protestations – pourtant bien nombreuses. Pourquoi ? Que voulais-je faire ? Je l'ignorais encore. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je te désirais à nouveau près de moi.

Je frôlai ta main. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Électrisant. Ta peau était froide et douce comme je l'imaginais. Ma respiration se fit lourde. Je te dévorais des yeux.

Tu semblais soudain inquiet. Tu ne bougeais plus. Tu me faisais face, bien droit. Comme si tu te préparais à te défendre. Ton regard d'onyx me fixait sans ciller, me brûlait.

Mes doigts quittèrent ton bras pour glisser vers ta main. Je la pris et tu te réveillas. Tu arrachas ta main de la mienne. Tu me jetas un regard de dégoût et de haine. Mon coeur me fit mal à cet instant.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Tu venais de me faire mal, alors que je ne voulais pas t'en faire. Mon poing s'abattit sur ta mâchoire. Tu crias. Tu tombas. Je te rattrapai avant que tu ne touches le sol.

Tu portas une main à ta bouche, tu la retiras rougie de ton sang. Tu me regardas éberlué. Je ne te laissai pas le temps de te reprendre. Je me jetai sur toi, te plaquai sans douceur contre le mur. Je me collai contre toi. Nos visage se touchaient à présent. Nos lèvres se frôlaient. Cela me rendit fou.

Je pressai ma bouche sur la tienne. Ma langue te força à entrouvrir les lèvres. Je goûtai pour la première fois à tes lèvres. Elles avaient la saveur métallique du sang. De ton sang. Celui que je venais de faire couler.

Tu te débattais, mais je continuais. Enfin, je me détachai, à bout de souffle.

-BLACK ! Tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi !

Tes cris transperçaient mes tympans. Je te fis taire en te prenant un deuxième baiser.

J'avais commencé, je finirais. Maintenant que je t'avais, je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir. Je te désirais trop.

Comment ce terrible engrenage avait-il été déclenché ? Après une réunion de l'Ordre, notre dispute ordinaire avait été lancée. Tout le monde était parti. Nous étions seuls. Tu me narguais encore sur le fait que je devais rester enfermé ici. Une rage folle s'était emparée de moi. Pourquoi comme cela d'un coup ? Peut-être était-ce la fois de trop.

Mon baiser était violent, possessif, brutal. Tu essayas de me mordre. Je parvins à t'éviter. Je quittai ta bouche. Mes lèvres caressèrent la ligne meurtrie de ta mâchoire, tombèrent sur ton cou, l'embrassèrent avec fièvre. Je le mordillai légèrement. Mon nez s'enfouit dans tes longs cheveux. J'inspirai profondément ton odeur. Elle m'enivra les sens. Le feu qui brûlait en moi s'embrassa avec plus de force.

Tu tremblais. Tu tentais de défaire de moi. Tu criais, suppliais. N'avais-tu pas encore compris qu'il était trop tard ?

-BLACK ! LÂCHE-MOI ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ESPÈCE DE CINGLÉ ! ARRÊTE ! Arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête. S'il te plaît !

Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Il était trop tard. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Comme si je l'avais quitté et que j'observais la scène de dehors. Quelle étrange impression !

Je t'embrassai de nouveau. Mes mains explorèrent ton corps. Je te caressais comme si tu m'appartenais. Tes robes me gênaient. Je commençai à défaire les boutons. Tu essayas de m'en empêcher. Je t'écrasai entre moi et le mur plus fortement. Tu étouffas une exclamation de douleur. J'appuyais douloureusement sur tes côtes. Je me détachai légèrement pour ne plus te faire souffrir. Je te volai un nouveau baiser. Cette fois, tu parvins à me mordre. Le sang envahit ma bouche. C'était le mien.

Ma rage revint soudain. Je te frappai. Un coup à la tempe, un autre au ventre. Tu tombas. Je ne te rattrapai pas. Je te regardai te tordre sur le sol, gémissant ta douleur, à bout de souffle.

Je me penchai sur toi. Je t'enveloppai de mes bras, te serrai contre moi. Tu ne débattis pas. N'en avais-tu plus la force ? Ou t'étais-tu fait une raison ? Je déposai une rapide baiser sur tes cheveux et transplanai dans ma chambre.

Je t'assis sur mon lit, te débarrassai en douceur de tes vêtements. Je dévorai ton visage de baisers.

Tes joues étaient humides. Tu pleurais. Par ma faute. Je te regardai. Tes beaux yeux noirs étaient rougis et gonflés. Tes lèvres tremblaient. Tu paraissaient plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Par ma faute.

Du revers de ma main, j'essuyai en douceur tes larmes. J'embrassai ton front comme pour te consoler.

Je te désirais toujours, mais ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Mais toi, tu ne m'aimais pas et ne m'aimerais probablement jamais.

Avec tendresse, je remis de l'ordre dans ta chevelure. Je te recouvris avec mon drap.

J'avais tellement envie de toi ! J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. Mais je ne voulais plus que tu souffres par ma faute.

Tendrement, doucement, observant ta réaction, je commençai de légères caresses. Tu te contentas de me regarder, le visage impassible. Je t'embrassai. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand tu me répondis timidement.

Te rendais-tu compte de ce que tu faisais ? Qu'importe! J'en profitai. Te repris contre moi. Accentuai mes caresses.

Je fis glisser le drap, découvrant ton corps nu. Je me déshabillai rapidement et vins de rejoindre sur le lit.

Je t'allongeai. Tu ne résistas pas. Je laissai ma main glisser sur ta peau. Ta peau si blanche. Je fis connaissance ainsi avec ton torse, ton ventre, tes côtes, tes hanches, tes cuisses. Je t'embrassai dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur les joues, le long de la mâchoire et évidement sur ta bouche aux lèvres fines et délicates.

Tu ne m'opposais aucune résistance. Mais tu ne participas pas non plus. Tu semblais comme dans un état second. Tu me suivais des yeux, mais tu paraissais ne pas me voir. Tu ne bougeais pas. Tu me laissais te manipuler sans rien faire. Tu étais inerte, tel une poupée.

Mes mains étaient remontées et s'étaient enfouies dans tes cheveux. L'une d'elles faisait pression sur ta nuque pour m'aider à approfondir notre baiser. Je remarquai que tu avais fermé les yeux comme si tu désirais profiter de ce moment.

Je me détachai de toi. Tes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, découvrant ces magnifiques prunelles de ténèbres.

J'humidifiai mes doigts. Bientôt tu serais à moi.

Je vis tes yeux s'écarquiller. Aurais-tu peur ? Je ne te ferais pas mal. Prenais-tu conscience de ce qui se passait ? Ne croyais-tu pas qu'il était un peu tard pour cela, mon amour ?

J'entrai doucement un doigts en toi. Tu tressaillis. J'attendis patiemment que tu t'habitues à ma présence avent d'en introduire un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Je te préparai le mieux possible. Mais, malgré tout, tu n'en ressentis aucun plaisir et encore moins du désir. Sans te lâcher du regard, je t'écartai en douceur les jambes.

Ta respiration s'accéléra. Tu te remis à trembler.

-Non, Sirius, s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas, murmuras-tu.

Je t'entendis à peine.

J'entrai en toi, doucement, progressivement, pour ne pas te faire mal. Tu te raidis. Tu grimaças. Mais te tus. Quand je fus entièrement en toi, je t'embrassai. Tu ne répondis pas.

Puis, avec précautions, je commençai à aller et venir. Petit à petit, mon rythme s'accéléra. Je gémis de plaisir. Je t'avais tant désirer ! Je t'avais enfin ! Je t'embrassais et te caressais avec passion. Dans cette union – la première et certainement la dernière – j'y mis toute mon âme, toute la force de mes sentiments pour toi.

Enfin, je jouis au plus profond de toi. Je m'allongeai sur toi. Respirai ton odeur. Repris mon souffle. Et, à regret, me retirai doucement.

Tu ne bougeais pas. Tu avais détourné la tête et avait le regard fixé sur le mur. De nouvelles larmes avaient coulées. Je les chassai de ton visage.

Je tirai le drap sur nous. Me serrai contre toi. Te pris dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur ta nuque – tu me tournais le dos.

Ma gorge était serrée. J'avais eu ce que je désirais, mais pas toi.

Je te soufflai avec toute la sincérité possible :

-Pardonne-moi, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime trop.

À mon grand étonnement, j'entendis des sanglots dans ma voix.

Tout contre toi, enveloppé de ton odeur et de ta chaleur, sentant ton coeur battre, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, j'étais seul quand je m'éveillai.

Tu étais partis.

À quoi m'étais-je attendu ? Avais-je cru que tu resterais près de moi après ce que je t'avais fait ? Peut-être un peu d'espoir. L'espoir d'un pardon.

Je t'aimais tant. Je te haïssais aussi. Mais cette nuit, je t'avais aimé comme je ne t'avais jamais aimé. À présent, il ne me restait plus que ton odeur sur mon oreiller. J'y enfouis mon visage. Les larmes au bords des yeux.

Severus, si tu savais comme je t'aimais ! Ô toi, mon Amour et ma Haine !

**§§§§§§§**

Severus Rogue avait le regarddans le vide.

Sirius Black venait de mourir.

Black. Son ennemi. Son violeur. Son... soupirant ?

_-Pardonne-moi, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime trop. _

C'était cela qui lui avait chuchotéaprès l'avoir forcé.

Qu'il ait dit la vérité ou non, importait peu à Severus. Black était un monstre. Un malade mental. Il l'avait pris. De force. Cela il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Quand on aimait quelqu'un, on lui faisait pas de mal, non ? Du moins, c'était ce que Severus pensait.

Pouvait-on faire du mal à la personne qu'on aimait parce qu'on l'aimait trop ?

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais que lui prenait-il ? N'avait-il pas assez de problèmes comme cela ? Pourquoi pensait-il à Black ? Pourquoi pensait-il à _cette nuit_ ? Il s'était promis de ne plus y penser. Ne plus tenter de comprendre la violence puis la douceur soudaine de Black.

Durant l'acte, il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Personne n'avait été aussi doux avec lui.

Il ressentait comme un vide dans son coeur. Vraiment étrange.

Il n'avait plus revu Black depuis cette nuit. Il n'avait pas osé. Par peur ? Il ne savait pas. Il lui avait juste envoyé un message quand Potter avait eu une vision hier soir. Et Black lui avait seulement répondu qu'il était bien au Square Grimmaurd. C'était tout.

Severus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Tout se mélanger dans sa tête. Un vrai tourbillon. Allait-il devenir fou ?

Des larmes coulèrent d'elles-même sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il eut un rire amer. Les pleurs et le rire se mêlèrent.

-Black, je te hais ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

**FIN**


End file.
